


A Secret Memory (Part 2)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [201]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Great Hiatus, Jealous Sherlock, John is hopeful, M/M, New Beginning, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is saying goodbye.(Better to read Part 1 before! It's the 221b no 200, just before this one)





	A Secret Memory (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Notjustmom!

“I am utterly terrified! You have no idea how much!” Tears start pearling in the doctor eyes, as he looks at his best friend.  _No, at the image of my friend… I mustn’t forget!_ “It’s you Sherlock, YOU! You are the one who left me!” He chokes on the words, trying to be honest with himself for once. “I can’t… I can’t stop living because of you.”

“But… I thought that you… that you  _loved_  me. I heard you say it, over and over… in your dreams, when you’re crying…” Sherlock's already unnatural looking eyes were glistering with tears. “You can do that to me, to us…”

“Yes, I can… I have no other choice! Don’t you see! Either I kill myself in hopes of finding you somewhere or at least to stop that constant suffering… or I find a reason to keep on living. Knowing that somewhere deep in my soul, you’ll be there. Always.” Standing near Sherlock, it was hurting like hell not to be able to touch him…  _It’s over, it’s madness, I can’t go on like this._ “Sherlock William Holmes, my best friend, my unspoken love… I am letting you go. But know that you’ll always be in my heart. Forever.”

With a small but proud smile, the detective disappears slowly, leaving John alone in his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Because... If John is seeing Mary as a coping mechanism in S4.2... who knows what happen in John's mind while Sherlock was "away'?
> 
> *
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
